khtrlfandomcom-20200216-history
Curses
Curses are uncommon, but quite potent. When they occur, they essentially mark an individual as part of legend immediately - each curse has its profound drawbacks, but usually carries with it some manner of unintended merit. By the same token, the blessings of the primordial cults often take the form of curses. The Fool The curse of freedom. Those marked by the Fool are restless, inattentive, and typically sleep poorly. The Fool is otherness within the self; an ability to rapidly and radically change perspectives but bearing an inability to hold to any single one. *''Weal: ''You are capable of changing specializations within your class or, in extreme situations, your class, entirely. Changing specializations can only be done after a brief period of absent reflection during which you are functionally helpless. *''Woe: ''Permanence is denied you. Magic items held by you will function for a time, after which they seem to expire and gutter out, and their properties change. Potions or balms initially sampled by others may have unpredictable effects. You will never be well-fed or well-rested. Sometimes, your actions will be taken for you, for better or for worse. The Magician The curse of dedication. Those marked by the Magician lack moderation and set only absolute focus and full attention on things that they do. The Magician is mastery without wisdom, careless revelation, ceaseless fonts of intuition and insight. *''Weal: ''You may maximize rolls. This is done through a banking system - for every moment your Woe is called into play, you earn one credit toward your Weal Boon. Spend a token to maximize one die roll you, yourself, perform. This can be any roll, with the exception of saves or Initiative. *''Woe: ''Distraction is your life. You may not actively roll any detection skill. You suffer a marginal penalty to Initiative rolls. You also have difficulty resisting compulsions or charms, especially if you are actively making a skill attempt. The High Priestess The curse of truth. Those burdened with this curse often become disillusioned or paranoid, for they see the truth behind events - not truth of statements but truth of motives. They often become very withdrawn, quiet individuals, for they cannot speak false. The High Priestess is judicious mistrust, of acquiring and revealing the secrets of reality and of people. *''Weal: ''You may blind yourself to the world to pierce mystical falsehoods. You typically know by instinct when people are lying. You also have little difficulty discerning secret doors or other concealed features of things. *''Woe: ''You are incapable of attempting to conceal your own motives and psychologically mislike the notion of concealing yourself. You cannot lie save by omission or very cautious structure of your statements. You are typically immune to the effects of magical invisibility or illusory disguises - as in, you cannot benefit from them. The Empress The curse of fecundity and desire. Those afflicted by this curse are pursued by others for their physical appearance, and passively augment the fertility and virility of plants and animals around them. Individuals with this curse often develop a habitual need to cover themselves or seek isolation, and often prefer to communicate with others through writing. The Empress is desire beyond rational desire. The Empress is the face that launched a thousand ships, the flaxen hair imprisoned within a lofty tower. The Empress is pursued ceaselessly by any with any interest. *''Weal: ''You distract others. Allies gain circumstantial bonuses to stealth and larceny near you. Additionally, plants simply grow better for your presence, and any livestock you may happen to spend time near will produce larger populations of offspring. **You may also, periodically, focus your attentions on individuals, potentially charming them to your aid. Alternatively, you may focus your attentions on crops or plants or infertile creatures, imparting to them your mystical fertility. *''Woe: ''People are drawn to you. In any social situation, you are virtually guaranteed to be the center of attention; even your allies may stare at noteworthy parts of your anatomy, or simply seem lost in what you are saying. Your whereabouts are almost certainly going to be known at all times. Privacy is lost to you. People may also grow hostile when you do not pay them attention, or become loud or obnoxious simply to garner your attention. The Emperor The curse of The X is *''Weal: ''You *''Woe: ''P The Hierophant The curse of The X is *''Weal: ''You *''Woe: ''P The Lovers The curse of The X is *''Weal: ''You *''Woe: ''P The Chariot The curse of The X is *''Weal: ''You *''Woe: ''P Justice The curse of The X is *''Weal: ''You *''Woe: ''P The Hermit The curse of The X is *''Weal: ''You *''Woe: ''P Wheel of Fortune The curse of The X is *''Weal: ''You *''Woe: ''P Strength The curse of The X is *''Weal: ''You *''Woe: ''P The Hanged Man The curse of The X is *''Weal: ''You *''Woe: ''P Death The curse of The X is *''Weal: ''You *''Woe: ''P Temperance The curse of The X is *''Weal: ''You *''Woe: ''P The Devil The curse of The X is *''Weal: ''You *''Woe: ''P The Tower The curse of endurance. Stricken by the Tower, the individual becomes overcome by an unyielding nature. The skin toughens and hardens like stone, emotionally and physiologically the individual becomes unfeeling and unmoving. In time, those under this curse will fully turn to stone and cease to function. The Tower is the ability to weather chaos and discord, but costs the individual the ability to feel... anything. *''Weal: ''You resist all forms of damage, for your skin is literally turning to stone. Additionally, you no longer require food or drink for sustenance. So long as you don't speak, you are probably immune to suffocation. *''Woe: ''Per your stony nature, you suffer the following conditions: **You are incapable of eating or drinking. This includes potions and oils. **You are incapable of physically detecting anything. This will be an issue when performing nearly any task of manual dexterity. **Penalty on stealth; mild penalty to movement speed. **You cannot swim. You can, however, walk easily across the bottom of fluid reservoirs. **Periodically, the Tower will strike you with intolerable lethargy and lack of care - you may find yourself unable to move or act at times. The Star The curse of The X is *''Weal: ''You *''Woe: ''P The Moon The curse of The X is *''Weal: ''You *''Woe: ''P The Sun The curse of The X is *''Weal: ''You *''Woe: ''P Judgement The curse of The X is *''Weal: ''You *''Woe: ''P The World The curse of The X is *''Weal: ''You *''Woe: ''P